Getting Over Her
by Siege Of A New World
Summary: When Ulrich is rejected by Yumi for the last time, as he tries to get over her his life seems to take turn for the worse while he becomes someone he never thought he would be. Can he get over Yumi and still be the guy he wants to be? *Hiatus/Canceled*
1. Shattered Dreams

**9:39 P.M (Factory)**

"Einstein, hurry it up! I'm surrounded!" Ulrich screamed

"Ulrich hold on the overbike is coming, until then cover Aelita, she needs to deactivate the tower." Jeremie explained.

"Geez. No pressure huh?" Ulrich examined his surroundings; he was currently in the forest sector, the only sector that X.A.N.A hadn't destroyed yet. That added along with the usual pressure he was sure 'on edge'. Fighting airborne enemies was always a pain and three hornets made things even more annoying. 'I need something that will give me a edge' Ulrich thought "I don't think I can wait for Jeremie to send the over bike. As he took note the three impending hornets. 'Guess I'm going to wing it until the bike comes or I think of something.' Ulrich thought. The Three hornets loomed over his head shooting lasers at him as he tried to distract them from Aelita who was hiding behind a hollow tree waiting for Ulrich's signal to advance. 'I hate dealing with these guys. How am I going to take these guys down?" Ulrich pondered in his head for an answer until he saw a huge tree and an idea was born. "Alright looks like a plan then, Super Sprint!"

Ulrich Sprinted up to the trees, stopping for a second and leaping off of it performing several barrel rolls while swinging his swords into the incoming hornets. The surprised hornets tried to move out the way, but two of them were caught by the flurry of slashes. The last hornet was able to weave out of the way and fired a laser at Ulrich's back, with no time to react Ulrich was hit in the back, letting out a grunt of pain he flipped his body in the air and threw one of his swords at the hornet hitting it right in its X.A.N.A Insignia destroying it. Landing on his feet he grinned, caught his falling sword and sheathed them. 'Looks like I didn't need the overbike" His grin stretching even wider.

"Ulrich you're awesome!" Jeremie exclaimed then pausing he spoke again "Alright Aelita it's safe for you to go inside the tower now." Jeremie said clearing his throat from his earlier outburst.

"You heard him princess, get going." Ulrich said with a smile. Aelita didn't say anything but nodded and ran into the tower. A minute later the tower was deactivated and Aelita came out.

"Tower deactivated, bring us back in Jeremie." She said.

"Gotcha, I'm bringing you two in now."

**10:02 P.M**

The gang had just left the factory and were walking across the bridge trying to get back before they got into any trouble.

"Hey Einstein, why didn't you just launch a return to the past? It would've saved us a lot of trouble." Odd said a little bit depressed.

"You're just saying that because you want to eat breakfast again." Ulrich said with a laugh.

"Hey leave me and my stomach alone," Odd said defensively, then grinning he said "And why are you bothering me? Shouldn't you be drooling over Yumi right now?"

"Now Odd it isn't nice to make fun of Ulrich because he's too scared to ask out Yumi" Aelita said then gave Ulrich a look meant to console him.

"Shut up Odd, and I'm not scared! I'm just uh, waiting for…the right time you know!" Ulrich said flustered.

"So the right time is when exactly?" Odd still grinning said.

"I still haven't figured it out yet, so just butt out." Ulrich said starting to feel his blood boil.

"I'm sorry Ulrich" Jeremie began "But I'm going to have to agree with Odd on this, Your constant mood swings because of Yumi aren't helping anyone. Just talk to her and tell her how you feel. It's pretty obvious she likes you back already anyways.

"I could say the same to you Jeremie." Ulrich said smirking while Jeremie was dumbfounded.

"Yumi likes me?" Jeremie said starting to turn beet red.

"What? No! I meant that you're in the same boat as me with the whole thing you have going on with Aelita." Ulrich said

"Well then Ulrich I'll let you know that I already told Aelita how I felt about her and she agreed to go on a date with me." He said in a matter-of-factly-tone "Anyways, this isn't about me, it's about you. I felt the same way as you and it all worked out for me." Jeremie said putting his hand on Ulrich's shoulder while Odd and Aelita both gave him cheerful nods. "So just go talk to her."

Ulrich started to feel a bit more confident about the situation then turned around breaking into a jog. "I'm going to go tell Yumi how I feel right now, I'll let you guys know how it goes tomorrow!"

11:07 P.M

Odd awoke to Ulrich coming back into their dorm room and heading straight to bed. At first he didn't think much of it till he realized that Ulrich didn't even change into his pajamas.

"Hey Ulrich good buddy of mine, how did it go?"

"I'll tell you in the morning" Ulrich said with no signs of emotion

'Uh oh Odd though in his head, looks like tomorrow weather forecast for breakfast will be cloudy and a sulking Ulrich.'

8:10 A.M Cafeteria

Odd got his tray of food and headed towards the usual table where Jeremie and Aelita were seated. He plopped down on the opposite side of the table and greeted them both.

"Hey Odd any news from Ulrich about what happened last night yet?" Jeremie asked.

"No not yet, when he came back he just went straight to bed so be prepared because he might come here and have a Ulrich moment,..again."

"Well since we haven't heard anything yet it might have worked out." Aelita said optimistically.

"Oh wait there he is." Jeremie said pointing at the cafeteria doors

Ulrich walked into the cafeteria and went to the breakfast line just to end with the usual slop, he figured he spaced out since he heard Odd yelling at him.

"Hey Ulrich over here! YooHoo, Earth to Ulrich, anybody home?"

With a sign Ulrich walked over to the table figuring he might as well tell them now and get it over with.

"Hey guys." he said. Sitting down next to Odd "How's it going." He said flatly.

"Not to rush you or anything but how did it go last night Ulrich." Jeremie said expectantly.

Ulrich remained silent just playing with his food.

"You want your food?" Odd said cheerfully hoping that Ulrich would cheer up a bit and kind of because he was hungry

Ulrich remained silent but pushed the tray over to a now very happy Odd. After a few minutes of silence Aelita decided to break the ice.

"So Ulri-"She started before she was cut off.

"She rejected me okay!" Ulrich screamed causing everyone in the cafeteria to look over at the group and start whispering. Ulrich then stomped out of the cafeteria leaving everyone in the table stunned at his sudden outburst.

"Soooo, you guys want your food?" Odd said in a comedic tone trying to cheer them up a bit.

Ulrich stomped into the hall and back into his dorm room remembering the events that aspired last night.

-Flashback-

Ulrich had just made it to Yumi's house, panting since he ran there from the factory but he was just that excited. 'Alright Ulrich Stern, this is it just climb up that tree knock on Yumi's window and confess. Just 3 easy steps.' Ulrich thought and began climbing the tree that would lead him up to Yumi's balcony. Upon getting to the top he knocked on her window. Only to see that it was open, climbing in he saw something he didn't want to remember.

-End Flashback-

Shaking his head Ulrich continued walking back to his dorm. On his way he noticed Emily, a girl he briefly sorta hooked up when him and Yumi were fighting, but since then him and Yumi had made up and they just had a falling out afterwards. 'Time for a change. I can't keep sulking over Yumi, it's time I moved on' Ulrich thought.

Ulrich grabbed Emily's arm and looked at her with a smile and said "Hey Emily."

That's the end of chapter one I guess, I don't have anything really important to say. Although I would appreciate it if you were to give me a few ideas and some harsh criticism on what I can improve along with pointing out grammar and spelling mistakes. I want to make this a lot better than it already is and plan on doing about 3000 words plus for the next chapter. I will say that this fic won't be very long less than 10 chapters I can say for sure, but then again who really knows.

-Ragnorockia AKA Jason


	2. New Changes, Rising Anger

**Author's Notes: Hey guy its Ragnorockia here, but just call me Jason. I picked a really stupid name for some reason so just address me by that name, thanks. Anyways I plan on releasing the next chapter two days after this one if I'm not interrupted by anyone. I got some good input from a user on here and I would like to incorporate some of his ideas into the story. It was an anonymous account so I can't really accredit the user but thanks. I plan on writing more fanfics after this one; it depends, but for now let's get into the story.**

**8:19 PM Kadic High Campus Hall**

Emily looked at Ulrich for a moment trying to make heads or tail of the situation. The last time Ulrich had really spoken to her had been about 6 months ago, but after he made up with his precious Yumi he stopped talking to her. It was expected but it still hurt her regardless, so she was confused as hell as to why he was talking to her. She began to think 'What does he want from me, did he get into another fight with Yumi?' Her mind was racing to come up with a logical answer. 'I'm not sure but it can't hurt to probe for information I suppose.' And with that she decided to respond.

"What do you want?" She said with a bit of hostility in her voice.

Ulrich detected it and came to the realization that she was probably pissed at him for just dropping her the second him and Yumi made up again. 'I better find the way to get her trust me again.' He thought. 'But how?'

"I just thought I'd say hi since I saw you." Ulrich said a bit nervous.

She looked at him coldly and said "Look I'm not going to cannon fodder so you can get back with Yumi because of whatever stupid argument you had, go talk to Sissi, I bet she would more than happy to help you out with your childish attempts to get Yumi jealous." And with that she turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction.

Ulrich stood there shocked. 'Did I really hurt her that much?' He started to feel like a real jerk right now. 'I had no idea, am I really trying to use her?' He pondered. He wanted to be over Yumi but he wasn't sure if he really liked Emily, he did feel a faint spark before but he wasn't sure. 'I'll leave it for now and talk to her later.' He finally decided with a loud sigh and started to head back to the cafeteria to apologize to his friends, especially Aelita for blowing up on her. As he was heading back he heard a loud squeal coming from behind him from a voice that was all too familiar to him. "Shit." He cursed under his breath knowing exactly what was about to happen. 'I don't need this right now.' He thought. He was about to turn and leave till Sissi grabbed his shoulder and he knew there was now no way out.

"Hey Ulrich dearest, do you want to go out tomorrow?" Sissi said trying to done an angelic voice

Ulrich shook her hand off of his shoulder violently and his dam just burst.

"Okay look Sissi." He began letting his anger seep out. "I don't like you and I never will; you keep bothering me every day like that will change anything when it really won't." By now he was spewing venom and while his brain was telling him to stop before he said something he would really regret he shut it out with his pure rage. Sissi's dumb founded face wasn't helping either. He continued "The only reason I haven't filed a restraining order against you is because we have the same classes together and I'd rather not go home and anoth-" He started before being cut off.

"Ulrich why are you acting like this." Sissi said with a look of genuine concern on her face.

"You want to help me?" Ulrich began.

"Of course I do I wouldn't want my future husband to have mental problems now would I?"

That was it, this was the last straw.

"You fucking crazy bitch, I'm the one with mental problems?" He started gaining attention from the random bystanders. He kept going against his better judgment anyways ignoring the onlookers. "You follow me around all the time even though I've made it plainly clear that I don't like you like that, hell I don't even like you as a friend!" he shouted, but he wasn't done yet. "I despise you, when I see you I go "Oh hey great it's Sissi here again to piss me off as usual, just fucking great." But no you can't get the hint and leave me alone and then you constantly mess with me and my friends all the time. Well guess what this is the last time you'll do anything like this, you may be a girl but the next time you even so much as address me I will send you flying across the field." Sissi looked at Ulrich with pure fear in her eyes as he pulled her up by her shirt collar. Ulrich snarled and said "You. Got. That?" Sissi nodded and ran in fear.

Ulrich calmed down and looked at everyone staring at him. "Well what the hell are you guys staring at? Show's over." He said exasperated from the previous confrontation.

He began walking towards the cafeteria again to try to piece together what he just did, even though it was Sissi and what he said was somewhat justified he still felt like a class A asshole because he just used her as a scapegoat for his anger. 'Maybe I should apologize to her in class he though.' He was so caught up in though that he didn't notice he bumped into a familiar person. Right in front of him stood principal Delmas and his mind started racing. 'That fucking bitch and to think I was going to apologize to her, the second I tell her the truth she runs to daddy to punish me. Well fuck that!' He though angrily.

"Stern, in my office, now." Delmas said not even as a request, he was demanded it and he looked dead serious to boot.

Ulrich decided to feign ignorance and see where it got him. "Hm? Why what did I do?" He smirked at the principal.

"I recommend you cut this act and get in my office now, you don't me too call campus security and make your current offenses more serious now would you?"

Ulrich felt his knuckles go pure white in rage, but he knew this was a losing battle, he wanted to flip of Delmas so badly but he didn't want to get expelled. So with a heavy sigh he said "Alright let's get this over with then." He calmed down a bit and he and Delmas walked in the opposite direction to his office.

8:32 A.M

"Inappropriate language on campus threating a student, disrupting the peace, those are heavy offenses, wouldn't you agree Mr. Stern?"

Ulrich was pissed beyond belief now; Delmas was enjoying this like it was some divine retribution. 'I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of me apologizing' Ulrich though stubbornly.

"I wanted to expel you immediately because of your actions because of the severity of them, but my daughter has decided to drop it in the exchange of an apology and a date."

Ulrich pulled out his phone for a moment and tinkered with it.

"Put that away Stern!" The principal bellowed.

Ulrich then put his phone away and then pausing he said "So let me get this right, if I take this bribe I get to walk scott free?"

"Yes, that's the deal I'm handing you Ulrich, you'd be a fool not to take it."

Sissi then came into the room with a confident smile.

"Daddy, are you done talking with Ulrich yet?" Sissi asked

"Uh yes sweetie I have. I told him what you wanted me to tell him."

"Good!" She squealed and ran over to Ulrich and grabbed him by the shoulder in pseudo hug.

Ulrich violently shrugged her off and said "I've my choice principal Delmas."

"Alright then, what is it then?" He said curious but sure of what the boy would say

"But first let me play you something." Ulrich then raises his phone and plays the recording of what just transpired. He was smirking so much throughout the whole thing that he thought his face my get stuck like that. "Now then this is what's going to happen, you" He said pointing at Delmas. "Are going to let me go and were going to pretend like this never happened, you got that?" Ulrich said feeling a rush from the power he now had in his hands, but also a bit confused on how different his demeanor was then always, he quickly shrugged off the thought. Then pointed at Sissi and said "What I said earlier is still in effect and don't forget it." And with that he walked right out of the office feeling very impressed with himself giving the principal and his daughter what they both deserved and all. He looked so happy that the secretary couldn't help but look at him and think 'Since when were kids happy to get chewed out by their principal? Is this a new fad or something?' She thought scratching her head

Ulrich stepped out of the office back to the main plazaish area of Kadic Academy and checked his phone. "8:52 A.M huh, I'm late, damn. Well I'm sure that principal Delmas wouldn't mind writing me a letter to for my unexplainable absence. For some reason I was feeling good, really, really good, I finally "Grew a pair." as Odd would say and I had to say, it felt awesome. Since I wasn't going to morning classes I needed something to do, well class was a double period so he had till 10:30 to do whatever he wanted. 'I should head down to the local gym, I can probably play soccer or do something to burn some time.' Ulrich thought it over for a bit longer and decided it was the best thing he could do to burn time.

9:06 (Pete's Gymnasiums)

'Whoa!' Was Ulrich's first impression of the gym, he had heard of the place but he never imagined that it would be this big and well kept. Glancing around the structure he took everything in. They had a miniature soccer field which grass was lush and green as an outdoor field, they had a small ring in the middle of the gym for people to spar, boxing, kick-boxing and whatever else people would do in a ring. There was a bunch of weight equipment off to the east side of the gym which included, a barbell's mats for things like push-ups a bench for bench pressing and some weird machine that Kadic didn't have but it looked awesome. It kind of worked like this, the user would hold onto two silver bars and pull down which would pull up weights that were on strings. You could adjust the string to pull up even more weight if you wanted a challenge to which made the machine even more interesting to him.

He was so entranced with the machine that he didn't notice someone was on it, he bumped into a guy who was about 5'8 2 inches taller than Ulrich, had a muscular frame with a six pack, a chiseled jaw and was a brunette. To top it off he had these really weird looking intense black eyes and him being already pissed off wasn't helping. "Hey watch it!" He screamed at Ulrich.

Now normally Ulrich would've just apologized and walked on, but he was still felt invincible after his previous altercation with Delmas and Sissi.

"Hey shut up you steroid pumping monkey!" Ulrich yelled back at him. Gaining the attention from everyone in the gym.

"Ohh!, Chuck!, you gonna let this kid talk to you like that?"

"Chuck, flatten this kid."

"Shut up!" Chuck yelled at the onlookers then turned back to Ulrich, you, me, ring, ten minutes. You look scrawny so I'll let you pick what we do.

"Fine then." Ulrich said, Penack Silat."

"What the hell is that, it sounds gay!" some random onlooker said

"Did he say pancake silk hat?" another onlooker asked

Ignoring them Ulrich just stared at Chuck returning his icy glare then breaking it to get a white robe, then looking at Chuck he said "You're going to need a robe for this, do you guys have that here?"

"Yeah it's over there." Chuck said pointing to the west part of the gym where Ulrich could already see crates labeled with the uniform and gear of each sport. Continuing Chuck said "We don't have this Penack Silat thing here but I assume it's somewhat similar to karate right?"

"Yeah." Ulrich said, I'll just make do with that then.

As Ulrich walked over to the west side of the gymnasium he noticed a girl, in a yellow and black workout suit walked over to him.

"Hi." She said

"Oh, hi." Ulrich said and took notice of the girl, she was indeed wearing a yellow and black workout suit like he originally saw and her hair was long blonde, it draped all the way to her mid black section on the left and right parts of her hair slid off of her shoulders. 'She's actually pretty cute.' Ulrich thought to himself.

"So you're fighting Chuck huh." She said.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ulrich asked figuring that this girl was his girlfriend or something.

"Good, he's a fucking asshole." She declared simply like it was the easiest thing in the world. "So anyways" she continued "kick his ass."

Ulrich nodded at her and she smiled at him, what she did next was a complete surprise. She bent down and kissed him on the check and said "That's for good luck." She said "Plus we wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt now would we." Before he could respond she turned around and went back to doing whatever she was doing before she talked to him.

'Whoa.' Was all Ulrich could say, he didn't have time to mull it over since had to get ready.

9:23 P.M (Ring)

Ulrich climbed up the red and white ropes into the badge ring, he looked at Chuck and Chuck looked back him with the same intensity as earlier.

"Hey YOU!" Chuck yelled to a random person who was watching the scheduled "spar"

"Yes?" He said in a meek voice

"Get over here and be the ref okay." Chuck told him

"Oh okay, I can do that."

With the ref in the ring and people in the stands the fight was ready to begin.

"Alright" said the ref, "are you ready? 3….2…..1…. FIGHT!"

Yeah I know I went into a weird direction but trust me it will make sense soon, I only got to 2400 words of actual story which is good even though I wanted to go for three thousand. Then again this is pretty much two chapters in one since I was planning on originally ending it when Delmas came for Ulrich. Anyways I know this isn't the best, so reviews telling me how to improve would greatly appreciated, thank you.

P.S: Flame is welcome as long as it's flame the helps me at the same time.

Ragnorockia AKA Jason


	3. Spirit of Hannibal

**Author Notes: Now I know none of you knows where I'm going with this yet after I decided to change the plot a bit, I plan on spanning this chapter to at least 2.5k and I'll try to do that with each chapter. Let's go.**

As Ulrich stared at his menacing opponent from across the ring, his previous bravado started to fade. 'He's built pretty well and I don't think I can take more than 3 hits from this guy,' looking at his chest area he noticed that it was built even better then he previously thought it was. 'I guess the best place for me to attack is his face. He looks like he's an infighter so if I just use my speed I should be able to tire him out and then beat him. I think I overheard someone say he was primarily a boxer but was mixed in pretty much every field, he should be approaching me with his best upfront since I pissed him off, okay then I guess I better gauge his strength.' Ulrich glanced at his opponent and noticed that he seemed a bit calm. 'Looks like he wants me to make the first move, alright then, I don't want to show him everything I have now so a simple one two should do right? I'm pretty skinny so I think he'll go for a block instead of dodging. Alright it's game time I just hope this works!'

Ulrich Rushed at Chuck and he could've sworn he hard Chuck mutter "Idiot." Ulrich went for a one two combo, chuck blocked the first and weaved out of the way when the second attack came.

"C'mon can't you do anything better than that?" Chuck asked like he was being bored to death

Ulrich got reckless and went for a smash, direct hit. His fist landed right into Chucks face, or so he thought, Chuck took the hit on purpose and twisted his head to nullify the game. He crouched a bit then rose went for an upper cut, Ulrich could not move in time and blocked.

"Gah!" Ulrich was reeling as he was lifted off the ground by the upper cut at least a few feet.

Ulrich's guard was nearly shattered, he noticed chuck turn around and wondered what he was doing, soon he figured out. Chuck turned around in a 360 degrees motion with his left hand ready to hit Ulrich with, Unable to do anything he was hit and sent flying back into his corner. He wasn't out yet though because his guard somehow managed to hold, panting he looked at Chuck and realized that he needed to get serious.

"This is really disappointing." Chuck said shaking his head

'What the hell! I had better figure out something, his chest is hard as a rock and he can twist his head to nullify damage, I can only go for his legs now. At least I know he's fighting like a boxer, I still have the upper hand as long as I use my techniques.' Then the worst thing possible happened, Chuck changed his stance, 'the fuck!' Ulrich thought 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, this isn't go-'

Ulrich didn't get to finish as Chuck sprinted at him with amazing speed, as soon as he got close enough to Ulrich he went for a swing, Ulrich barley managed to dodge it by ducking. He felt the wind next to him being cut by the fierce punch. 'Holy SHIT!' he was screaming in his mind 'I was joking with the whole steroid thing, but god damn that my actually be true! At least my chance has arrived, with swift precision Ulrich swept Chuck off his feet with his leg. Chuck fell behind him, but as soon as he managed to turn, his head around all he heard was "LARIAT!" Chuck yelled at the top of his lungs and with one brief motion, his forearm had captured Ulrich's neck and slammed him down to the floor.

"GRAHHHHHH!" Ulrich screamed in pain as he toppled over on the ground in pain

The ref walked over to the crumpled heap that was Ulrich and started counting

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…"

Ulrich's POV

'I have to get up; I can't let it end like this. He heard the ref counting the seconds and he stumbled at seven and fell again. 'No, no, no NOOOOOOOO! I have to get up.' He looked up and saw Chuck smug as ever, this ignited the flame in his belly, and after wobbling, he managed to get up with the support of the ropes. The ref ended the counter and announced for them to fight again. Ulrich's mind was a blank; all he knew was that he was not going to go down until that smug grin on chucks face was gone.

Chuck rushed him like before, but this time he was ready. He walked up and held out his hand in a fist a bit behind his head, he sidestepped Chuck and he crashed right into his held out fist. See Ulrich knew one thing and that was that he was unable to beat Chuck with his own strength, so what else better to do then use his own strength against him right?

Chuck quickly recovered and in a split second rushed to Ulrich dived under and went straight for a smash, Ulrich saw this coming and used his did a back leaned back. (Imagine the Kongo dance when I am referring to sway.) He then using all of his weight did a horizontal barrel roll and kicked chuck on the left side of his chest landed on his feet and got right back up. While Chuck was getting really pissed. He rushed at Ulrich while he was still was not fully ready after using that last attack and he was zooming in too fast. He was going to be hit. Everything just faded to black.

-Flashback-

Ulrich charged at Yumi using his full speed and force to hit her since she hadn't recovered from his pervious attack.

She had countered his previous punch and since and had hopped back, she didn't have time to regain her composure so he went for the knock out hit. Full speed. Full Power. No Mercy. He got within her inner-zone and launched his punch stretching all the way back in the opposite direction then bringing it right back. –Fade to black-, Ulrich was on the floor and chin and face hurt.

"Hey Yumi how did you do that?" He asked bewildered.

"Well its real simple here's what I did" She said smiling down at him

-End Flashback-

Chuck was still rushing at Ulrich, too bad for Chuck though if he had looked at Ulrich's eyes before he went through with the attack he might've seen it coming.

Ulrich ducked from the smash then came upwards with his fist

"MOTIONLESS UPPERCUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and hit chuck square in the chin. Chuck blasted backward from the hit and tried to regain his footing but it was too late. Ulrich rushed him, Full speed. Full Power. NO MERCY. He reeled all the way back and let loose. His fist smashed straight into Chucks face.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as he twisted his hand downwards, which sent chuck down to the mat, his body made a defining crack as it bounced on the ring several times before halting to a stop.

The ref bent down to where Chuck is and looked at him. Then waving his arms he declared "MATCH OVER ULRICH IS THE WINNER!"

"I won? I WON!" Ulrich said fist pumping the air.

9:34 P.M

(Extra) Chucks P.O.V

'I got you punk I got you!' That's all that was bouncing around in Chucks head as he rushed Ulrich. 'Can't move now can you punk?' 'All I have to do is punch and if he dodges I can just continue to rush him either way I win!' 'Take this punk!' Chuck reeled back and aimed a smash right at Ulrich's face then Ulrich ducked 'Whatever I still got you now!' 'Wait what's he doing!'

Chuck then woke up groaning and rubbing his chin saw a somewhat familiar figure above him, as his eyes readjusted he realized just who was over him.

Normal P.O.V

Ulrich loomed over to Chuck with admiring his handy work. "Are spars always supposed to be this intense?" He gave Chuck his hand and pulled him up

"That was a good match." Chuck said looking a bit confused as to the kind gesture that Ulrich gave him just now.

"Yeah it was, sorry for calling you a steroid pumping monkey when I bumped into you, I was wrong." He said starting to feel better about what he did.

"Eh, I kind of deserved to get my ass kicked."

"Why?"

"Remember that girl who came up to you when you were getting ready?"

"Uh, yea, what's her name by the way I don't think I caught it."

"Yeah her, I kind of acted like a jerk to her recently, so she was mad at me. Anyways where did the crowd go?"

"They left about two minutes after you went down."

"Alright then, well what do you want to do now?" Chuck asked

"Well I have time to burn before I have to head back, I feel like resting for a bit, do you know anywhere where I can go till about 10:20?" Ulrich asked

"I can handle that," A voice behind the two of them interrupted. Chad and Ulrich turned their heads around to find the source of the voice they just heard.

**Authors Notes: Yeah this chapter sucked which is why I gave it this abrupt ending, I do not feel like revamping it any time soon either although I will. Anyways I have adopted a better writing style so I will do that in the next chapter. Also with my current ideas, this may go 20+ chapters. On the other hand, I might end it in the next two chapters, what do you guys think?**


	4. Fun in the City

**10:41 P.M (Previous Day)**

**Ulrich's P.O.V**

-Flashback-

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich whispered from below her balcony "are you there?" No response, that was strange. I decided to climb up the tree next to Yumi's window which was conveniently arched towards the balcony for easy access, I will admit though it does make me feel a bit worried about her though since anyone can just climb up the tree and break into her house. Slowly climbing up the branch that I was so familiar with I made sure to avoid its rough jagged edges; you see this tree has been around for over 100 years according to Yumi when she was telling me about it. Apparently, the people who lived there before her had a daughter who was very rebellious. Her name was Naomi if I remember correctly, anyways she really liked this boy Mark who was attending the same school she was but of course, her parents did not approve because back in the old days woman did not have many rights and dating at such an early age was taboo. Anyways her father dropped her out of school after she told them that her and Mark were dating and made her work in the house all day. Mark wanted to see her very badly but couldn't think of anything until a brilliant idea worked its way into his head.

The next day when he passed by Naomi's house he stood next to her balcony and planted a seed for a tree there. He had to be discreet and fast so her father wouldn't catch him. For the next few months he came back at 3 A.M every day and watered the seed until it became the tree it is now, one night when the tree (A/N: Ladders don't exists yet in this flashback get over it) was close enough to the edge of the balcony he climbed up the tree. Panting and grunting from the climb, he reached over to her window and knocked on it. It slowly opened and his heart fluttered in his chest as he was finally going to get to see his true love again. As the window fully opened he grimaced, the last person he wanted to see what was there. Guess what, it was her dad. Mark was so frightened that he did not notice the silver glint in her father's hand. Her father smiled in a lunatic like fashion and fired. "Wait what am I doing thinking about that story when I should be going to see Yumi!" Ulrich thought while inwardly kicking himself for wasting time. Story time could wait for later, right?

Normal P.O.V

Ulrich tapped on Yumi's window once he climbed off the tree and was standing on her balcony. "Yumi? Are you there, it's Ulrich." He said while tapping on her window softly, figuring she was sleeping he decided to head back and tell her at a better time until a gust of rough wind passed by and revealed that the window was in fact unlocked. Ulrich became worried that a robber broke into the house and decided to check to make sure, if Yumi was okay. Putting one leg over the other the brunette entered the room, surveying it he took in to consideration that the room was in perfect shape so. "Maybe she just left the window open and went to the bathroom." he thought knowing that if someone broke in even in a drowsy state Yumi would put up one hell of a fight before going down. Seeing as there was nothing else to do Ulrich began to walk down the hallway, being careful not to wake her parents up he whispered Yumi's name while moving through the hallway. He was about to go downstairs until he heard her voice.

-End Flashback-

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked looking her up and down trying to figure her out

"I can answer that," Chuck said shocking Ulrich out of his trance like state "She's my friend from my neighborhood, Fluorescent."

"Fluorescent? That's a weird name," He began and then looked over at the girl and then finished by saying "but it seems to suit you." He said looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah and you're Ulrich right?"

"Uh, yes and what did you mean when you said that you can handle it." He finished looking at her skeptically.

"Well, I just meant that I know somewhere you can hang out without getting yourself torn a new asshole by truancy," she said then smirking she said " but if you want a baton up your ass then that's fine with me."

Ulrich looked her once over again, then sighing he said, "Well what did you have in mind?"

She and Chuck who somehow appeared at his side while he was not looking both had devilish grins and said, "You'll see."

Shrugging the brunette gave in with a sigh and followed them through town looking past all the huge buildings and stores, kind of like a main plaza in Tokyo. "Shit." He muttered the thought of Tokyo reminded him of Yumi which he was trying too hard not think of.

"What was that?" Chuck asked

"Nothing." He replied albeit a bit to hastily

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yea, because a muscle head is the best person to ask about your problems" Fluorescent said sarcastically

"What, I give perfect advice, remember all the times I helped you?"

"Oh yeah! Like the time when I was having a tough time with my mom you told me to work out."

"Well-"

Or how about the time when my parents were going through the divorce, you told me that I should do push-ups!"

"Bu-"

"Oh and the time when I broke up with my boyfriend, you said I should masturbate!"

"Okay that one was justified; I mean you got to make a substitute you really can't blame me for that one."

"Yea but that's fucking gross, you just don't tell someone that!"

"Why did you want help with it?" Chuck said stifling his laughter "I would have gladly obliged. Hell my offer still stands now."

Florescence:….

Chuck:…..

Florescence:….

Chuck…..Sorry.

Florescence:….Fuck you.

Ulrich: Shut up the both of you, you're both drawing attention towards us. And I don't know about you but, I'm supposed to be in school right now and I don't think truancy officers will give us a free pass.

Right then a white ban pulls up the trio, an police officer rolls down the window and asks them why they aren't in school.

"Why aren't you kids in school?" The officer questioned.

"Well-uhh you see, that is, umm. Bye!"

Normal P.O.V

The brunette boy sprinted down the street his soccer training did make him quite agile, but no human alive could out speed a moving vehicle. Luckily for Ulrich the landscape helped with his situation since there were loads of stoplights. After a few minutes of running Ulrich managed to lose the vehicle but only for a few seconds. Then a mysterious figure grabbed him.

Sorry that this chapter sucked but I rushed and school started, furthermore there was no planning what so ever put I'll do better next time. Chow.


End file.
